


Wintereunion

by TwoSidesOfTheWesternArrow



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Holidays, Multi, OT6, and tim is a round moony boi, friends - Freeform, jorge is big brother, juskar is a blessing, little reunion, marek is a sunny ball, old lions, widejeepohappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoSidesOfTheWesternArrow/pseuds/TwoSidesOfTheWesternArrow
Summary: Tim and Oskar, in the night of the 3rd of December, prepared a special occasion for their old friends at MAD Lions in a small hut built on a forest in Spain.
Relationships: Jesper "Jeskla" Klarin Strömberg/Jorge "Werlyb" Casanovas Moreno-Torres, Marek "Humanoid" Brázda/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Juš "Crownshot" Marušič
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: DreamServer 2020 Advent Event





	Wintereunion

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this fic is part of the DreamServer 2020 Christmas Event, being on the third day. i hope u enjoy reading although it's not really that good. i'm happy to be a part of the community and that it gives me a lot of joy! if u want to hang out with us, just use the link. available for 24 hrs. if expired, u can ask in the comment section! https://discord.gg/rDbETBjUQQ

It's a normal snowy night in the Spanish forest Parc Natural de la Zona Volcànica de la Garrotxa in Catalonia. The dusky area could be a dangerous place to come by.

But to Tim and Oskar, it's a special location, as there is a hut that gave them shelter in this cold winter.  
  
And what makes the hut very special to them?  
  
_It's an opportunity for them and their friends from the old MAD Lions team to be together for a lovely moment, a lovely reunion._

They have arrived already yesterday, although they only told those friends earlier that they will have to meet up in "the location". This gave them time to prepare for a little feast. Despite being average cooks, Tim and Oskar ensured that they could make good desserts based on their birth countries. Right now, the two players are sitting beside each other in a wooden bench, taking a rest. Speaking of birth countries....

"Tim, why didn't you bring Juš with you?", Oskar suddenly asked. Both boys are Slovenians so it's actually weird that Juš is absent when they met at Poland to arrange the reunion party. Tim looked at him with a confused face and answered, "Huh? I commanded him to go to Sweden and pick up Jesper. In fact, he was the one who declined going with me so I just simply told him to fetch our Swedish baby boy and follow me when they meet up with Marek and Jorge."  
  
"Oh ok. I thought you forgot about him. I was getting worried.", Oskar said with a shy blush on his face.  
  
"It's okay. Juško is very used to being left out but I don't want him to be alone this time so I had him go with Jeppe.", Tim reaffirmed as he patted Oskar in the head. He knows that among the three of them, Juš is the friend who isn't involved with most of their stuff. Because of it, Juš prefers going with Jorge usually. Sometimes, he can be seen cuddling around with Jesper because both respect each other as fellow AD Carries and are best friends as well. This doesn't mean that Juš isn't close to them. In fact, he's closest to Oskar because of how longer they were together than Tim and Oskar are together.  
  
"Well, mentioning Jeppe, I remember Marek and how much of a sunshine he has become.", the Polish jungler pointed out suddenly. Marek used to be as dull as Tim is, being the emotionless boys among them. Now, Marek is a Tim-like Jesper and Tim is still Tim. The former is the Czech sun to the latter's Slovenian moon. Marek is the max brightness of a phone while Tim is the dull brightness.  
  
"Doesn't mean my rivalry with him's done and settled.", the Slovene exclaimed with a little irritation to his voice. Still, he was able to conceal the feint blush on his face when Oskar brought Marek into the topic. After all, he considers his "rival" his friend too. Evenly matched in skill but abundant with love and respect are they.  
  
"Still.... This scarf.... It's very refreshing whenever I have it around my neck....", Tim whispered to himself. The scarf was secretly given by Marek to him this year as a birthday gift. It has an orange colour with strips of black, kitty ears designed on one edge and the tail being on another edge. Marek knows about his love for the feline species. Additionally, he owns a cat himself. "Glad I brought Dracarys with us.", he continued as he looked at the sleeping feline.

It's 9 in the evening already but there is no sound of arrival from the others. Oskar became very pissed and tired of waiting.  
  
"I'm gonna look for them! Stay with Dracarys, Tim!". Oskar was fuming a lot. His impulse can be felt all over the hut even if it's not much visible. He's ready to get out of the hut to look for their friends.

_And what a perfect moment......._

When Oskar opened the door, there was Jesper. He was holding four gifts, perfectly wrapped. Oskar looked around. No one was with the young Swede, which troubled the Polish young man.  
  
"Okay, why are you here alone and where are the others?", he asked roughly. Suddenly, someone covered his eyes with comforting hands. At first, he panicked internally, hoping for Jesper to respond, to no avail. Later, a voice called out.  
  
_"You're really skeptical about Jeepo being alone, huh?"_

At that point, Oskar lost his nervousness. He removed the hands blocking his eyesight and turned back to see Juš, Jorge and Marek smiling behind him.  
  
"What are you doing at my back??". He was very surprised with whatever they planned. Tim watched the group, who just arrived, give the Pole small attacks and giggled.  
  
"What are you giggling about, Tim??", Oskar continued. He tapped Juš' head as a punishment for blocking his eyes.  
  
"Well, while both of you have organized much of this party, Tim had another plan in his sleeve.", Marek suddenly responded. He was followed by Jorge saying, "Amigo, Tim told us to secretly hide and wait until you "get out" and look for us!.". It still left Oskar confused but Juš cuddled his head and confirmed what plan was it truly.  
  
_"It's your birthmonth! Forgot?"_

Somehow, Oskar became a bit embarrassed but also happy. While he did forget about his birthmonth, it was a perfect timing for their reunion. "Thank you....", he shyly answered.  
  
"Anyway, can we enter?", Juš asked looking at Oskar with a piercing glare. Marek and Jorge looked with same glare but it's not scaring Oskar because the glare is a friendly shot to him.  
  
"Yep! Just don't "leave" Jesper alone next time, okay?". The four boys, without question, entered the hut. Jesper placed the gifts above the table. The boys finally went into their respective seats. Later, Tim brought out a note from his bag and started speaking.

"You know, we're all grateful for meeting each other in our esports journeys. It's a road of glory and pain but we embrace it and move forward.". Tim stopped when Dracarys leapt to his lap. He petted the cat and it let out a soft purr. Everyone except Oskar, who simply didn't react because he loves dogs more, smiled at such beauty. Tim looked at his note and continued.  
  
"We have become teammates and rivals at one point but all of us learned to become stronger. We also also met new friends and rivals on our way and strengthened our bonds. It's a deep pleasure that we crossed paths. May our futures be blessed with greatness!"

The others clapped their hands in joy. They even sent out praises and gratitude before they get their spoons to taste the delightful desserts.  
  
"Esto es tan delicioso! Gracias Timmy and Oskar!", Jorge happily exclaimed while eating the crème caramel that was for him.  
  
"You did a great job making these! Tack Själv!". The voice of Jesper was filled with happiness as he stared at the havreflarn he was holding. Later, he gave one piece of the oatmeal cookie to Jorge. "Want one?"  
  
Jorge took one cookie without hesitation and felt his mouth water with sweetness. "Jeppe, this one's so good!", he joyfully responded as he hugged the younger player who is still seen as a baby boy despite having matured into a young man. Meanwhile, Juš was eating the Blejska grmada, bite by bite when Oskar tapped his left shoulder.  
  
"Hey Juško! How are you, my darling?". Juš gave a leer as a reaction but Oskar noticed his blushing cheeks. "You know, your eyes tell that you're okay.", he added. Juš tried to keep his distance from him but Oskar already held his left hand. Seeing that Oskar still has feelings for him despite having told the former to be simply happy with Tim, he sighed.  
  
"I'm okay.... How about you?"  
  
"I'm super okay!", Oskar merrily answered as he took another bite of his karpatka. He kissed the Slovenian's left cheek and received a kiss to his right cheek as a response. "Anyway, do I open my gifts now?", asked Oskar as he tries to grab the rectangular prism box that is presumably from Juš. "Nah, you're bringing them home and when the 15th strikes in the calendar, you're opening them." was the answer he got so he stopped reaching for the gift.  
  
In the meantime, Marek and Tim stared at each other. The former was ingesting his lívance while the latter was taking a sip of his hot chocolate drink as he was already done with his Blejska grmada.  
  
"So, how's things going with Fnatic?", Marek questioned as he reached out a piece of the Czech pancake to Tim.  
  
"It's going well. Being with Oskar brings back all the memories", the midlaner responded as he took the pancake from the other midlaner. Marek smiled at the answer.  
  
"I share the same thoughts, well except I'm at MAD Lions again. It does feel different from when I was still on the team in the past but it gives me flashbacks...". Marek looked at the window, where the falling snow is visible. "I think it's just revisiting a part of my past with different colors this time...."  
  
"We do share a common part of our past. All of us here. Oskar and Juš have been together for three teams already. Almost everyone except you played in Spain last year. Juš was the only one not with us two years ago.". Tim paused for a moment to look for Dracarys, who glared at him while still laying on his lap.  
  
"Oh little one, you want some?", he asked as he picked up some cat biscuits from a package Juš brought with him. He placed his palm close to the cat's face. Dracarys ate each biscuit and licked Tim's palm for the remainders. She let out a purr before she slept again. "Good girl...", he murmured as he gave Dracarys another cuddle.  
  
Tim faced Marek and continued, "I and Oskar are together for two teams now. Juš, Oskar and Jorge played in SK together. You and I made it to Worlds this year, made huge upsets and made quarterfinals.". There was a little silence at the hut except for the chattering from the others. The Slovene finally took a deep breathe and let out the final sentence in his mind.  
  
**_"And we all played in one split of the LEC."_**

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Tim, who is showing a rare smile on his face. They faced the clear window to watch the winter. The winter responded with a mild wind that gave chills to the outside.  
  
"You know, sometimes winter gives me more warmth than summer.", Jesper spoke. The others smiled at what he said.

**_Because it's true. There are times that the frosty season is more calming than the sunny season._ **

**Author's Note:**

> ok so if ur not familiar with some of the foreign words here
> 
> crème caramel - a custard dessert with a top layer of caramel sauce. in the philippines, we call it leche flan XD  
> havreflarn - swedish oatmeal crisp cookies  
> blejska grmada - a traditional slovenian dessert originated from the Bled area  
> karpatka - polish cream cake  
> lívance - czech pancakes (mentioned in the story)  
> "esto es tan delicioso! gracias!" - "this one's delicious! thank you!"  
> "Tack Själv!" - thank you
> 
> it was a tiring writing journey for me but i appreciate the little typings of the keyboard as i write. a good cup of music helped me in this one.  
> again, thank u to the dreamserver community! if weren't for u all, i wouldn't have been enjoying every moment i type as i share my ideas to the fandom. lot's of love for all of u! also, there are more advent fics coming so stay tuned! <3


End file.
